


Persephone, Daughter of Zeus

by LateToThePartie



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: F/F, F/M, Loneliness, Multi, Open Marriage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateToThePartie/pseuds/LateToThePartie
Summary: Pondering their first six months apart, Persephone and Hades face the sad reality of separation...until she makes an interesting suggestion.
Relationships: Hades & Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades/Minthe (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Minthe & Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Minthe/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Persephone, Daughter of Zeus

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me for writing this. 
> 
> Seriously, though, this was my attempt at writing something fun, although I brought a little sadness into it. Let me know your thoughts, good or bad!

Heavy burden long within, alone grows large  
Oh, my sorrow, long my friend, grows within me  
I, denied the joy of companionship, know  
I will not know love.

\-----------------------

After their lovemaking, when the afterglow had faded and the stark reality of her impending six-month departure was unavoidable, the old feeling began to settle upon her and, she was sure, upon him as well. Lifting her head, she looked at her husband in the eyes and said, “It will be hard to live a solitary life for six months.”

He stroked her head, his voice rough with emotion, “My lady, I shall miss you dearly every day.”

She would not let the darkness of loneliness envelop her again. It was time for the young goddess to bring something up she had been considering for the last few weeks. Persephone replied, “As will I miss you…but I have been thinking some. Remember you the story I told of my introduction into…the physical?”

He merely arched a brow in response. Of course he remembered! His darling wife eventually confessed to sharing a nymph’s affections on the surface before she left for the underworld. Persephone – then called Kore – had spent months sneaking away to make love with the nymph. Whilst Demeter was dead-set against her daughter being courted by a man, she had never explicitly forbidden intimacy with a woman. Hades, knowing his sister, assumed that meant Demeter had not considered such relationships an option, but Kore had taken her silence on the subject as tacit approval although, wisely, kept her lovemaking secret. Persephone had reassured him that the relationship was purely physical and over, that she held no romantic notions and never would towards her former lover.

The left side of her mouth curved up playfully and said, “I am not the jealous type, my love. Were you to want a nymph whilst I was gone, I would not deny you this…if you would not deny me such pleasures.” She rested her head back down on his chest, giving him time to think but eagerly awaiting his response.

He lowered his eyebrow and thought for a moment. “You say this, but once done, it cannot be undone, and emotions can change. Unless you are asking my permission to stray? Do we not share love? Are not our vows sacred?”

Her head snapped up, a serious look upon her face. “Yes, my love, our vows and our love are most sacred to me. I speak not of these items, for there is no question in my mind that you are my husband, my dearest love, whom I respect more than any other…I merely speak of the physical. Intimacy. I can grant you that luxury if you grant it to me as your equal. But I have rules.”

He cupped her face and said softly, “I make no such agreements, but speak them, my lady.” His heart felt twisted, unsure. Was this woman truly the daughter of Demeter? Surely her words were those a daughter of Aphrodite would utter.

Persephone covered his hand on her face with her own and leaned into it briefly, closing her eyes. Then, opening them, she said, “You may not replace me - ”

“Never would I!” he said sternly, as if offended by the mere suggestion, his hand dropping to his side.

“You may pick one nymph to satisfy carnal desires, but you may not love her. You may not provide her with gifts or promises. You may not seek her friendship, her counsel, or let her sit upon my throne. She is a lover and nothing more. She can never be me.” She paused, waiting for a response.

“Is that it?” he asked softly, still unconvinced.

“No, I will select her. Do not worry, I crave the same things in a female partner that any man could want. One last item: you may not take her to our bed…unless I am also present.”

He stared at her mouth agape, disbelief in his eyes. “Are you implying-?”

She smiled wickedly and said, “Yes. How say you to this: two nights before I am to depart – and it must be two nights, for I will have you all to myself the night before I leave – I bring the nymph to our bed. I will make love to her in front of you and then you will make love to both of us, neither you nor I leaving this bed until we are satisfied. This is the only time that I will do this, otherwise when I am here, I am yours alone and you are mine alone. The nymph must leave our rooms when I am present.”

He regarded her through confused eyes. Surely her blatant eroticism was more than any husband could ever desire, yet his fear that they would lose their love in the process nagged at the back of his mind. She licked her lips and watched the tumult of emotions in his eyes, guessing his fears. She sat up and forward, framing his rugged face in her delicate hands. “Do not fear. You are the only one I love.”

“And what of you, my wife?” he asked, arching an eyebrow again. “What rules should bind you when you are above?”

Persephone smiled, for she had already considered this. “I find that you are the only man I crave, so you need not worry. I will take one nymph as my lover.”

“The one who introduced you to physical pleasure?”

“No, and she would not have me now,” she said pensively, slinking down onto his chest again.

Hades, observing her shift in tone, asked, “Who would not want you, my darling?”

She took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly, letting the words out she had not uttered before, “She wanted more than I could provide. She wanted to be together as we are…she wanted love. After I met you I realized that I had been missing that connection.” Hades wrapped his arms around her and rubbed his hand up and down her back. After a long pause, she continued, “She disparaged me before I left for you. She was angry and accused me of using her for physical pleasure only…I suppose that was what I was doing…” Persephone paused again, thinking of the words the nymph angrily hurled at her. “She called me a wanton, licentious hussy. She said I was no better than my whore of a father.” He didn’t stop stroking her back, offering her comfort, but it wasn’t enough. Persephone needed to see the truth in his eyes. She raised up and looked at him, asking, “Do you think ill of my proclivities?”

“No,” was all he said, kindly, softly. “You are nothing like Zeus.”

“Do you still love me?”

“Yes,” he said, again softly, his hands reaching up to cup her face.

She exhaled a ragged breath and smiled again, basking in the warmth of his hands and his love. He brushed her lips with his thumbs, letting his rough pad linger over the softness of her lips. Persephone was everything he could ever desire in a woman, soft skin and curves that belied a hard edge to her mind and soul. Of course she would have such desires; she was as the Spring she embodied: full of life, wild, energetic. Surely she had embraced her role as queen over his realm, had accepted all of him – his silent, pensive moods, his dark sense of humor, his grim reality. When Hades looked into her eyes, he saw the uncertainty in them, the same look she had when he had first encountered her nearly six months ago. He smiled at her and said, “I accept.”

Persephone embraced him for a long time and then raised herself back up to look at him again. She smirked at him and said, “What think you of me in another woman’s arms, stroking her breasts and her very womanhood with my fingers and mouth?”

Hades closed his eyes, pushing her back on his lap to feel his rigid erection. He said hoarsely, “Careful with your words lest I spill my seed before I have entered your lips below.”

Smiling, Persephone ground her hips along his body, teasing his manhood against her ass and said, “It’s agreed – tomorrow I shall bring a nymph to our bed. I think we will not sleep much tomorrow night!”

He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her down into a fierce and passionate kiss, “We will not sleep much tonight, my sweet sweet wife.”

\-----------

The next day, Persephone had left their marital bed early to prepare for her departure and Hades felt briefly lonely as he considered the empty spot next to his bed. His thoughts mulled over her words he was compelled to explore, partly to satisfy his wife, partly to explore such erotic behaviors; yet he feared the destruction of his young marriage. Part of him cursed Demeter for creating such an unnatural environment for them, but perhaps it was only that the situation had sped up the inevitable. Casting aside his fears, he thought back to his wife in his arms last night, to the titillation her words brought to him. He knew that in addition to preparing to leave, she would also be selecting a nymph to bring back. Hades wondered how she would select such a creature. Would she make them disrobe? Would she make love to them secretly to discover which she liked most? He had thought he would be jealous of such thoughts, but only found heat in his loins. Such a joy to imagine his sweet wife suckling the breast of a gentle nymph, to imagine his wife licking her core with her tongue expertly.

Hours later, but still early in the day, Persephone summoned Hades to their chambers. He swiftly left his throne room, duties for the day be damned. He would not be able to concentrate knowing that his wife and another were in their bed waiting for him. His thoughts – and his heart – racing, Hades opened the door to their chambers and quietly closed it behind him. On two armchairs in their chambers, and not the bed as he had imagined, sat his wife and a nymph. Silently, he regarded the two. The nymph was pretty, but not beautiful: her hair was straight and long, the color of pale wheat; her lips not as full as Persephone’s; her face slimmer and paler than his wife’s.

Both women stood, but the nymph kept her eyes cast down until introductions were complete. Hades noticed that she was shorter than Persephone and lacked the same curvature of her body, though her body was no less desirable. _She is not Persephone but,_ he thought, _I could make love to this nymph for six months._ Persephone cleared her throat and said, “My lord Hades, this is Minthe.” With that, the nymph raised her eyes – dark green orbs – and met Hades stare with her own, filled with anticipation and desire.

He did not grasp her hand and kiss it as he had done with his wife so many times before. She was not his wife and no matter how many times he made love to her, she would never have a place in his heart. “Have you been intimate with a man before?” he asked bluntly, his tone serious.

“Aye, my lord, and with women too,” she said quietly.

Persephone smiled seductively at her husband and said, “Her tastes are as mine but with more experience.” Looking over at Minthe, she touched her shoulder. Minthe turned her gaze to Persephone and pulled the queen into a gentle embrace that didn’t match the scorching kiss they shared. Hades eyes lapped up the scene in front of him – his tall and regal wife melting into the arms of this slight woman. They continued to kiss passionately as Persephone’s deft hands untied the nymph’s robes, letting them fall to the ground. When the nymph was naked, Persephone broke their kiss to admire the woman in front of her, but said nothing. Reaching out a hand, the queen grazed her fingers over the nymph’s breasts, stopping to rub her thumbs over her nipples, encouraging her pale pink nipples to harden. Minthe shivered under her touch and threw her head back, enjoying the attention. Persephone lowered her head to one nipple and ran a tongue over it several times before lightly nipping at it with her teeth. Minthe let out a moan and then turned her head and opened her eyes to stare at Hades.

Hades could not pretend to hide his arousal. It was the most divine torture to watch these two women enjoy their bodies without him being able to join them. He calmed himself by saying that it was only a matter of time before he would be able to sample the treats laid out before him. He knew that he would make love to both of them several times this night, gladly sharing his manhood with them as they saw fit. His eyes briefly met the wanton gaze of Minthe before they returned to his wife’s pretty mouth suckling the breasts before her; her expertise in pleasuring this woman made Hades desire his wife that much more. Swiftly he unclasped his heavy black chiton and let it drop to the ground, revealing tense muscles, a heaving chest, and a rigid and impressive phallus.

Persephone released the nipple she had been suckling and smirked at her husband, “Remember my rules, my husband.”

He leaned forward and tugged on her arm, pulling her to him as he whispered in her ear, “I have not forgotten my wife. You only delay the pleasure I shall mete out to you and your little friend…over and over again.”

Persephone looked up at him, raw desire in her eyes, biting her bottom lip as she still smirked at him. She unclasped her himation, letting it fall to the ground; then she untied her strophion, letting her ample breasts free from the binding; next, she unclasped her chiton, the thin fabric fluttering to the floor. She stood before her husband and Minthe, the object of desire for both of them, reveling in their gaze, understanding how Aphrodite had become who she was.

Minthe wasted no time in pressing her lips to her lady’s breasts, kissing her way to each nipple, reveling in how the skin felt under her tongue. She heard Hades moan but did not tear her attention from the queen’s ample breasts, enjoying how they rippled under her hands and mouth. Persephone sighed under the nymph’s attentions, raising her hands to Minthe’s head and gently disengaging her mouth, grasping a hand and leading her to the large bed before them. She felt her husband’s fierce stare into her back and smiled to herself at the erotic torture she was making him experience. Silently, he followed them to the bed and stood just at its side to continue watching, waiting for the instant his wife beckoned them to join.

Persephone gestured for Minthe to lay down on the bed, immediately following her, positioning her knees between the nymph’s spread legs, a delicate hand sliding up her thigh. The queen observed the feminine form below her, her excitement enhanced by her husband’s watchful eyes. Seductively, she looked over at her husband and held his eyes for a moment before turning back and sinking her fingers into the nymph’s feminine depths. He did not return her smile, his mouth set in a serious line, yet his eyes blazed with all of the desire Persephone knew existed within him. “Soon,” was all she uttered, lowering her face and extending a tongue to glide across her folds and dip down over her nub. The nymph whimpered at the tongue flick and Persephone knew that she would make her come quickly.

Minthe ran her hands over her breasts, tweaking her hardened nipples as she felt the pressure building in her lower abdomen. She looked over at Hades who observed the feast before him, his eyes gliding up and down his wife, occasionally darting to watch Minthe’s movements with her hands. The nymph held no doubts that the grave lord of the underworld loved only his wife and that she would merely be the lover and while that saddened her slightly, she was saddened more that she would only make love to the delicious queen once a year. It did not dampen her mood though, for she felt the pressure building past the point of no return. Small moans escaped her mouth as she felt the first wave begin to radiate out from her core and then she called out, bucking her hips up and shuddering as her orgasm washed over her. The eyes of both the queen and the king watched her ride out her orgasm.

Persephone removed her fingers from the nymph and pointedly looked at Hades as she licked her fingers clean. “Minthe, you taste delicious,” was all she said to the nymph, though the queen’s eyes remained locked on her husband’s hard face. The queen lifted her hand to her husband and silently beckoned him; he came to her swiftly grabbing her into his arms and scorching her with a passionate kiss. They stayed like that for a while, simply kissing and then Persephone broke away, a hand on his chest. She turned her gaze to Minthe and extended a hand; the satiated nymph grabbed her lady’s fingers and pulled herself up, allowing the queen to present her companion to her king, as if she were a rare commodity or prize.

Freeing her hands, the queen laid herself down on the bed, stretching out seductively and looked to Minthe, murmuring, “Pleasure me as I have you, sweet Minthe.” As commanded, the nymph excitedly knelt between her queen’s legs, gently parting her knees with her hands as her mouth worked up her thighs with soft kisses that tickled and tantalized her lady, eliciting darts of pleasure in her core in anticipation. Minthe could feel the heat from Hades radiating behind her and she shivered in anticipation of feeling his manhood buried within her. She knelt in a prone position, leaving herself exposed to what she knew was surely coming, her hands and face close to the silky core of her lady. Gently, she ran her fingers over the queen’s southern lips, feeling the wetness there. Satisfied that her lady was ready for her, Minthe ran a thumb over Persephone’s nub, the tension causing the goddess to quiver under the nymph. Smiling, she extended her tongue to lap and suck at the nub, eliciting feminine moans from her lover even as the low moan of Hades reached her ears.

His hands raked down her spine until they reached her ass and then he was gripping her hips with one hand as his other steadied his cock to enter the nymph slowly and steadily. Minthe groaned in pleasure to have her core filled so tightly; surely Hades would pleasure her greatly these next six months. He thrust into her gently and slowly at first trying to stall the inevitable orgasm that had been building over the course of the day.

Persephone bucked her hips under her lover’s expert tongue, her eyes locked on her husband’s face as he closed his eyes and thrust his head back, enjoying the erotic pleasure before him. She called out lightly, “My husband, you must look me in the eyes when you come…” He nodded his head but did not open his eyes, a grimace crossing his face. Persephone enjoyed watching the pleasure on his face, enjoyed the power she wielded in this bed, commanding the great lord of the underworld to make love as she wanted. She held the gazes of two lovers at the same time; if ever Persephone had felt alone and ignored, now she felt herself the very goddess of love.

The pressure was building in her; her moans grew louder and her fingers grazed her breasts, tweaking her nipples. She gasped and then shuddered as Minthe grabbed one thigh with her hand to keep the queen solidly on the bed. Persephone met her husband’s gaze, his eyes trained on her face and she knew he was close, had been holding himself back to come after his wife had received her pleasure. He began thrusting harder now, Minthe’s body rocking back and forth under the force. She was close to reaching her second peak; Persephone languidly sat herself up and began stroking the nymph’s bud, never taking her eyes off of her husband.

Suddenly he thrust once very hard and then grasped the nymph’s hips to hold her steady as he spewed his seed into her. He hoarsely cried out, but never diverted his eyes from his lady-love. Panting, he finally put his hands up to his face to wipe the sweat from his brow and hold his head, eyes closing in utter joy. Persephone raised herself to her knees, gripping Minthe’s shoulder to pull her up as well, her husband’s manhood slipping from the nymph. Persephone placed an arm around her husband and kissed him furiously, then pulled Minthe forward so that he could kiss her as well. Hades went between both women, kissing them until they were breathless and then he lowered his mouth to suck on their teats, going between the joyful bounty before him. Such erotic joy he felt to have two naked women so comfortable with themselves that they not only made love to him but to each other with wild abandonment. He teased Persephone’s breast with his teeth, pulling on the nipple and running his tongue over it as his other hand pinched at Minthe’s nipple. So different each pair, yet so beautiful and delicious. He would worship them over and over tonight, surely until he died in bed between them.

He looked up to see Persephone and Minthe kissing, their tongues darting in and out of each other’s mouths. Hades felt his manhood begin to rise again; this time, his lovemaking would be slower and longer with his wife. He decided to watch them kiss; shortly, they began to tease each other’s breasts with their fingers. Persephone pulled Minthe down to the bed again and they faced each other on their sides, kissing and stroking each other slowly and deliberately. Hades watched his queen intently; shortly, she pulled away from Minthe’s demanding lips and looked up at her husband with an arched brow. “Surely my husband is not tired of us – I have yet to feel you inside of me this evening!” she said with mock indignation.

Smirking, Hades reached down to stroke his rigid phallus several times before laying down behind his wife. He raised her leg as she resumed her tongue stroking with Minthe, but she kept her leg up as he released her leg to position himself at her entrance. Slowly he slid into her wet, silky depths, thrilled to be inside her; she moaned into Minthe’s mouth and the sound made him want to thrust hard, but he held himself back to lengthen their pleasure. He ran his hand down her shoulder and arm, over her hip, and behind her knee where he gently pinned it to her torso. She loved having his strong arms around her and holding her in place only aroused her more; she brought her arm up from under her to grip her husband’s muscular arm. Slowly he began to move his hips back and forth, the slow friction tormenting Persephone who placed her free hand on the nymph’s breasts. Minthe lowered her fingers to her swollen nub, stroking it to bring her to the second orgasm she had been denied before.

They continued their passionate lovemaking slowly and tortuously until the nymph felt the tension in her lower abdomen begin to release. Quickly she broke from Persephone’s lips and buried her head in her shoulder, moaning and shuddering. Persephone ran her free hand back up Minthe’s body and rested it on her shoulder for a few minutes. She could feel her husband’s warm breath on her neck. Minthe, perhaps sensing that the other two wished to make love alone, rolled away from her queen and simply rested on her back, naked and uncovered in their large marriage bed, her arm resting across her brow. She was satiated and relaxed.

Hades and Persephone continued their embrace, Persephone gripping her muscular husband’s arm tighter and soft moans escaping her mouth. He whispered into her ear softly, only for her to hear, how deeply he loved her and how much he desired her. Persephone could only moan in response, words gone from her mind as her husband’s passion overtook her. Eventually, he released her leg and lowered his hand to her lower lips, where his finger dipped in to rub her sensitive nub. Persephone cried out and dug her nails into his arm as he began to thrust harder and deeper. She came first moaning and shuddering as he slipped his hand to her belly to pull her tightly to him. A few seconds later, he released, groaning and burying his face in the crook of her neck. They laid there, lost in each other, lost in the moment, panting and sweating, their eyes closed as they savored the last of their lovemaking for the moment.

Taking a deep, relaxing breath, Persephone turned her head back and kissed her husband slowly, smiling as his lips parted and his tongue licked at hers. They whispered their love for each other and rested their foreheads against each other. Apparently lost in her own thoughts, Minthe wondered what it would be like to have the undying love of another be it god, nymph, or mortal. Long had her journey been to find such love and yet, deep in the underworld, such love did not exist, at least not for her. She was brought back to the present as Persephone snaked her arm over her shoulders. The nymph turned her head to watch Persephone’s eyes flutter closed, while behind her, Hades’s arm casually rested along his wife’s body, his head buried in the crook of his wife’s neck. Soon the two were asleep, the rhythm of their breathing lulling Minthe to join them.

\----------------

Minthe woke up, unsure of how much time had passed. Persephone’s arm was pulled back and she had shifted to face her husband. The nymph thought back to how she had met Persephone, wondering if her initial attraction to the dread queen was worth the feelings she now felt inside.

Her father was the ruler of the Cocytus River, a dreary river of the Underworld. He was a man seldom seen and seldom impressed, yet Minthe had worked tirelessly for him, carrying out task after task looking for any crumb of respect and affection. Years had passed this way for the nymph and her life had become as dreary as the river in which she lived.

Then she met her. Persephone had been standing with her back to the Cocytus, hands clasped behind her back when Minthe had emerged from the river to greet her. The conversation had been pleasant and short, but the nymph kept thinking back to the queen long after she had departed. When the queen came back to visit her yesterday, she was overjoyed at the prospect of leaving her old life behind, if only for a little while.

Yet no matter how far behind her she put the Cocytus, there it was always ready to drown her in dreariness.

Soft sounds of kissing turned her attention over to the sleeping royals, now awake and engaged in a passionate embrace once more. Persephone, catching Minthe’s movements, broke from her husband and asked her, gently, “Are you ready to join us again?” The nymph nodded and moved closer to them, letting her queen lead, letting the passion of the moment replace the dreariness in her heart.

They continued in this manner, making love several more times until they were truly exhausted. Afterwards, as sleep began to return to them, Persephone sat up in bed and leaned over Minthe. The queen stroked her face several times and then lowered her lips to her ears, whispering, “I thank you, sweet Minthe, for the pleasure of your company tonight. Now you must leave our bed and return to the Cocytus until my husband fetches you.” The queen, feeling perhaps her words too mercenary, leaned in once more and kissed the nymph on the cheek, stroking her other one with her free hand.

Minthe whispered back, “As my queen commands.” Saying nothing more, she stood up and proceeded to dress quietly and quickly before leaving the room. Hades spoke no words to her as she did this for he had long ago fallen asleep next to his queen.

When the door had shut behind her and they were truly alone, Persephone looked down upon her sleeping husband, and smiled to herself. She resisted the urge to stroke his hair, letting him sleep instead. Sighing to herself, the queen settled in back against her husband, who stirred briefly but did not wake. Never had she felt so wanted, so desired, in her life as she did this evening and yet tears still streamed down her face. She wasn’t unhappy, but sad to think of the time lost craving physical love and affection knowing now how wonderful it is to bask in those feelings. Never again, she promised herself, never again would she let herself wander down that solitary path.


End file.
